Don't Let Me Fall
by TheFlowersWillFall
Summary: Maya and Cam are meant to be together. And in the world of degrassi of course it wont be easy. They will have struggles but of course love conquers all, right? Read and find out. Set right after the fight between Cam, Tristan, and Maya. *I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS UNLESS I SAY SO, OR DEGRASSI.* Formally named: I Don't Want Anyone But You.
1. You're not like the other girls

**A/N: Okay so this is a fanfic I just wrote because I LOVE LOVE LOVE Maybell with a burning passion and I just want them to be together okay? So anyways this is set right after the fight with Cam/Tristan/Maya. Okay, I hope all you lovely readers like it and review J We definitely need more Maybell fanfiction**

**…**

**Maya's POV**

He hates me. I couldn't just let him hate me could I? So I went after him because everything in my body was screaming to go after him. "Campbell! Please stop and talk to me." He turned around and smirked a little, "You want to know the funny part Maya? I really did think I was talking to you. That's all I wanted to do, you know just talk to you." Then he started to walk again, and I felt crushed because he was right. He had every right to be mad. At he wanted to do was get to know me, and he got lies instead.

But I couldn't just let him leave, it just felt wrong. So I sped up my walking and got in front of him. "Campbell, I really am sorry. I am sorry for basically lying to you. I am sorry for everything, just please. And maybe you could forgive me so you could meet the real Maya Matlin?" He had stopped walking, and we were both in the hallway just looking at each other. The bell rang about 5 minutes ago and the hall was empty. I was staring into his deep brown eyes, almost pleading. Their gorgeous, him and his eyes.

"Meet the real Maya Matlin?" he said questioningly. I shook my head yes, "Okay then. But one condition." He says holding his own. "And what would that be exactly?" He looked a bit shyer when he said, "Are you—I mean maybe—I thought we could hang out," he finally got out. "Sure, my house or yours?" I asked. "Yours I guess."

After we exchanged numbers, and told him to text me after school. Then I ran to my math class, because I was unbelievably late.

**…**

**Campbell's POV**

I wasn't mad anymore. I have been smiling all day like a freaking idiot, but at the same time I didn't care. Today I didn't have to worry about hockey practice, and I was hanging out with Maya. Me and the guys were walking in the hallways and like always they started to rag on me.

"So Cam, when are you gonna come out of the closet?" Dallas said. He just loved to push at this gay thing. "I'm not gay, Dallas. Seriously this isn't funny anymore." And like always he responded, "Prove it." And the last time I supposedly proved anything I got water thrown in my face by Bianca because I asked her if she wanted to go get some sex, honestly though I would have thrown water in my face too.

I saw Maya coming up the hall and she smiled at me as she passed by, "We're still on after school right?" she said smiling. "Yeah, of course," I said feeling the butterflies and knowing I was smiling like an idiot again. "Okay, see you later Cam," she said hugging me then walking away.

The guys looked at me. "Oh, so you're with the other with a Matlin sister? My advice is back away bro, they're crazy. Or at least her sister is," Dallas warned me. "Yeah dude, I mean who throws a fake boob at someone's head?" Owen added. "In her defense Owen, you were being an asshole," I said laughing a little. "At least you have a girlfriend, and we know you're not gay," Luke said.

"But guys she isn—Um, never mind I have to get to class." I said, and they all said goodbye.

**….**

**Maya's POV**

It was afterschool with Tori when I got a text.

**Cam J : Hey, I'll be out inna bit. Just stopping at my locker.**

**Me: Okay, im on the steps.**

Cam came out of the school a few minutes later. "Hey Maya, wanna get going?" I smiled and said yes. "Goodbye Tori, text me later!" I yelled and she yelled back an okay. Me and Cam walked up to Marisol's car, her and Katie were already inside. I opened the door and me and Cam both got in. "So Maya, who's your friend?" Katie asked. "Oh, Hi I'm Campbell. It's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. "Katie Matlin," she replied simply and shaking it. "Well aren't you adorable. Maya why didn't you tell me you guys are dating?" Cam looked at me like he would die of embarrassment and looked at me. I was flushed as hell and I knew it. "Oh, we're just friends," I said after. "Not for long," Marisol said making the rest of the car ride awkward.

…

Me and Cam were finally alone, and in my room. I was about to put in a movie when he said, "Hey, there's kind of something I wanted to ask you…" "And what would that be?" I asked questioningly. "Well the guys—earlier in the hall—they think we're dating, and I just wanted to know if you'd help me so they keep thinking that." "And why would you lie about dating me? Why don't you actually date another girl?" "Because I want you. You're different from the other girls, you do what you want to do and you don't care what anyone else thinks. Besides it also helps that you're beautiful."

Campbell Saunders thinks I am beautiful. I think I might die, I feel my face getting red and I have now become fully aware of how close we are to each other on my bed. My bed. I can feel him getting closer and for just a second I dared myself to look into his eyes, but then I couldn't look away they were so captivating. Then I was completely honest with myself, "You want me?" He placed his hand on my face and it sent chills down my spine. I started to move closer and then I felt his lips on my lips. This I thought was my very first kiss. We both kissed each other at first slow and then more fast and needy. It was amazing. This was amazing. I could feel the electricity between us. Soon we were laying on the bed, and he was on top of me. I ran my fingers though his hair, and I hear him let out a small moan. After we couldn't breathe anymore, we broke apart and laid on my bed breathlessly staring at the ceiling.

"Maya?" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He looked deep into my eyes and smiled when he said, "I couldn't imagine myself wanting anyone else." And I reached out and kissed him again.

**Review My darling sweet readers? :D I'll write faster if you do (: Love you all. Next Chap : Tristan. Nuff said.**


	2. I really like him

**A/N: Oh My Glob, all my reviewers are the nicest people on Earth. I really hope you like the chapter I had fun writing it, I have read all the Maybell fics and I like to think mine is different from the rest (: More Maybell fluff to come, don't give up on me now!**

**Maya POV**

I can't believe what happened yesterday. Everything that happened yesterday just feels perfect, like it almost couldn't happen to me. He makes me so happy, it was like the world stopped spinning when he's next to me. He gives me butterflies and I don't ever want it to stop.

This morning I woke up early and excited. I really wanted to look good for Campbell, so I straightened my hair, put on a nice outfit, and even a little eyeliner. I thought I looked decent enough. On our way out the door and into Marisol's car in the morning Katie smiled at me, "So I am guessing it went well with the hockey star?"

"It went well, he's amazing." I said with a huge smile on my face and I was blushing as I thought of yesterday. His lips on mine, and my hands in his hair, the only word to describe it was perfect. When Marisol saw me she whistled which caused me to blush some more. Curse my pale skin. On the way to school I was a little more quiet than usual. Katie and Marisol were talking about school counsel stuff that I didn't care about so I kind of blanked out.

When we got to school I rushed to Tori, I was so excited to tell her all about what happened yesterday with Campbell. "Omg, Tori guess what!" I said almost squealing. "Oh, hey Maya! What's got you so excited?" She asked hugging me. "Campbell Saunders!" I said jumping up and down. "OMG, No freakin' way! Tristan and Campbell got together!" She asked jumping up and down as well. Then I stopped jumping up and down, and I stopped squealing.

I think I just inattentively broke my friend's heart. What have I done? What about Tristan?

"Maya? What's wrong?" Tori asked, her happy face gone and her brown eyes full of worry. "Me and Campbell, we kissed yesterday. He likes me and… I like him too," I said in a whispered voice, my head was down and I was looking at my feet. "Oh," was all Tori said back.

Then I felt my best friend lift my head, and made me look into her eyes she was smiling now. "Do you really like him?" She asked looking at me with undivided attention. "I really do," I was thinking about the way he made me feel. "Do you feel the butterflies and the spark, and the always wanting to be with him?" She asked blushing a bit too. "Yeah, I do," I said, "How did you know?" She looked at me and laughed a little, "Because that's exactly how I feel about Zig, I can feel how much you like him Maya, best friend intuition. I think you should go after him. Campbell just isn't the one for Tristan and I think he'll understand if you just tell him how you feel."

I gave her the biggest hug in the history of the world, "Thanks Tori, it means a lot. Wish me good luck?" I ask. "Forever and always," she says, and we make our way to our own classes. It's time for French and I am royally screwed because I have Tristan and Campbell for partners, so this won't be awkward or anything.

I walked French class and Tristan was already there. "Hey Maya, so did Cam forgive us? Did you convince him?" he asked frantically, "Actually Tristan, I wanted to tell you that—" Omg, Maya shush he's coming!" Tristan said. This cannot be happening. I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist, "Hey beautiful," I heard Cam say. I snuck a looked at Tristan he looked mortified. "Hey Cam," I said shyly. Tristan gave me a jealous stare while he said, "Um, did I miss something?" I panicked, "Hey Cam, can you go get me a book? I need to talk to Tristan really quick." "Sure," he said catching on to my break down.

I turned and looked at Tristan, he looked fully prepared to hate me and ugly cry in the bathroom.

"Tristan, I am so, so, so sorry. I seriously didn't mean for this to happen," I said pleading, I didn't want to lose one of my best friends. "Maya, you knew I liked him. I mean, why did you do that to me? I still like him, how could you really not mean for any of it to happen?" He said sounding furious. My eyes started to feel watery, I hate fighting with my friends, "I know you liked him but I just felt this spark, this connection," I tried to explain. "I felt it too!" He tried. "But he actually liked me back Tristan! And I didn't have to pretend to be someone else to do it!" I said a little too loudly. Tristan looked at me like I just called him a fag. He asked the teacher if he could leave the classroom.

Did I really just lose him?

After Tristan left, Cam sat down at a desk next to me. "What just happened? Are you guys okay?" He asked worried. "I really hope so," I whispered. Then he didn't say anything. He just hugged me like he'd never let me go, and I didn't want him to.

….

**Tristan's POV**

Why do I always have to like straight guys? Maya is right, he didn't like me, and he liked her. I should have seen it coming right? I looked back into the classroom after I excused myself from class. I saw Maya and Campbell; he was comforting her and hugging her tightly. For a second I was jealous, but then realized how into each other they both seemed.

Maya really did look happy around Campbell, and who was I to stand in their way and be a jealous grump? So I walked back into the classroom, so longer fuming and not a sign of the five minutes of ugly crying I did of my face. I walked up to Maya and Campbell who were still hugging and I tapped on Maya's shoulder. "Do you hate me?" She asked.

"Of course not, you two make a cute couple by the way," I said smiling. I still wasn't completely over it, but if Maya was happy then so was I. My person would come soon enough. She smiled that amazing smile of hers then asked, "You, me, and Tori sleepover at my house?" "Of course! I'll text you later babe." I walked away as the bell rang a little less heartbroken thinking, "Are there any gay guys at Degrassi for moi?"

**I really hope you guys liked the chapter! The amazing reviews I have gotten so far really made me want to write another chapter (: You guys are amazing. Let me know if you want me to do a chapter about the sleepover, I was thinking maybe the guys could crash.. And maybe I could make an OC for Tristan? Because I just want everyone to be happy. Give me your imput! Lots of love ! btw sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make them longer !**


	3. I've got butterflies

**A/N: I can't explain how much I love my reviewers, and I would like to dedicate this to a very special reviewer :Mel (: for being amazingly awesome. I have sooo many Maybell feels guys, and I am excited and fully prepared during tomorrow night episode. Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter and I really hope you guys like it! :D please like it!**

**Maya' POV**

School was over for the day and everything was set for the sleepover, and I of course am wicked excited because Tori, Tristan, and I always have the best sleepovers! Tori and Tristan have been having these annual sleepovers at Tori's house since they were both in fourth grade, and when they met me I joined in the tradition. "MAYA!" I heard from behind me as I got my bag out of my locker. Then I was attacked and put into a koala hug by Tori. I laughed, "Tori—your—crushing—me," I said overdramatically, sounding something like a frail old woman.

"I'm sorry Maya! I am just in such a good mood; I have everything set for the sleepover. Oh, but my parents won't be home, they're away on business so we have the whole home left to ourselves!" She said smiling, "And they left the credit card for pizza and all the other stuff we'll need." I smiled my biggest smile; this sleepover is going to be one of our best. We made our way down the hall and found Tristan. When he saw us he smiled, "Hello Ladies," he said. "Hey Tris, the sleepover is at 7:30 pm sharp, my house, be there or be Sarah Jessica Parker," Tori says trying to sound serious, but we all burst out laughing. "Okay well, I'm gonna go see Campbell before he has to go to practice, see you lovely people later," I said running to the gym.

And of course being the klutz I am I bumping straight into someone and we both fall to the floor. I open my mouth and begin to apologize, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking, I was just trying to get to the gym," I said trying to pick my things of the floor. "Maya, it's okay I was on my way to see you anyways, and I am guessing you were going to do the same," Campbell said giving me a hand and helping me off the floor.

"Yeah I was, I just wanted to see you again before you had to practice. Sorry for crashing into you." "Well than you're in luck beautiful, cause I think a kiss will make it better," He said with a confident smile. God he is so hot, but I think I am gonna mess with him a little. "Oh really? Because I think I saw Bianca a few minutes ago, I don't know. I asked her where she was going and she said she was going to get some sex," I said sarcastically. His ego was definitely lowered, "How did—I cut him off, "Maya knows all;" I said crushing my lips on his. When we pulled away he looked like he had won the lottery.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like you?," He asked playfully. "Stop being cute, you're going to be late for practice Superstar," I said pushing his shoulder lightly. He put up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay bye," He said as he kissed me one last time as he walked away.

I swear Campbell Saunders will be the death of me; have you seen his eyebrows? It's almost not fair.

…..

It's 7:27 pm and I am in front of Tori's family loft. I get out of the elevator and walk to the door. I can hear the music blasting from inside already and Tristan's not-so baritone singing voice trying to keep up with Carly Jepsen in Call Me Maybe, and Tori laughing. I knock on the burgundy door and wait for my best friends to answer. "Hey Maya," Tori said opening the door; she was already in her hot pink pajamas and animal print slippers. She let me inside and I went into her room to change too.

My pajamas are blue, and have music notes on them. They were a present from Katie. I walked out of Tori's bedroom and I made my way to the living room. "So what are we going to do?" I asked as Tristan chucked me a pillow and blanket. "Two words: Twilight. Marathon," He said.

…..

"I just don't understand! Why would she choose Edward, he's okay but he freaking watches her sleep! It's creepy, and Jacob is **so** hot," Tori explained throwing her hands in the air while she talked to make her point. " .No. Tor you're missing the whole point, it's all about true love. And Bella and Edward have amazing chemistry. And are you saying Edward's not hot? Are you kidding me? That man can sparkle for me any day."

We all laughed. I wasn't really into the whole "Team Edward" or "Team Jacob" thing, so I was texting Cam during most of the movie. He and Zig were hanging out at Zig's playing video games. I thought he should have some friends outside of hockey, and they get along pretty well. They have been hanging out ever since.

**From: Cam (: **

**Oh so u guys are having a sleepover?**

**To: Cam (:**

**Yeah right now we're watching a movie but it's almost over.**

**From: Cam (:**

**O cool, at Tori's? **

**To: Cam (:**

**Yah, Y?**

**From: Cam (:**

**Just wondering.. so what's up?**

After the movie ended the pizza came and Tori turned the music back up. I started to sing.

"So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down, I don't ever want to leave this town .'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night." Tristan and Tori were my backup singers and we sock-slid all around Tori's kitchen, and did the worst dance moves. Like the zipper, the screw driver, and my personal favorite, the sprinkler. And then while all this bad dancing and tone-deaf singing was happening the most unexpected thing happened: The doorbell rang.

"Tori did you invite anyone else?" Tristan said. "Um, no I didn't," Tori said sounding worried. We are **alone** after all. "Don't worry, I got this," I said confidently. I grabbed Tori's broom off the wall as protection, you know. Just in case. "I opened I door slowly and fully prepare to give them a face full of broom.

But it was.. "Campbell, Zig? What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They invited themselves in and I put the broom aside. "We're crashing the party!" Cam said excitedly. "Plus, we wanted pizza and all Mom had in the store was Mac and Cheese," Zig said grabbing a slice.

"Guys! This is strictly a best friend's sleepover! There is no crashing these," Tori said, not knowing what to do.

"No, I have an idea," Tristan with a smirk glued to his face; "I say we give our party crashers a little make over." 20 minutes after that I was rubbing ruby red lipstick on my boyfriend's lips. Boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend? No Maya, don't think of that right now.

"Tell me Maya, do look fabulous?" The guy of my dreams asked me. "I don't know, I don't think red is your color," I said sarcastically and laughing. Then he kissed me, and when he pulled away he said, "You're right, it looks much better on you." He sure seemed like a boyfriend to me. I blushed a deep red.

"I'd like to present to you my master piece," I heard Tristan say and right out of the bathroom came a very drag looking Zig, and a hysterically laughing Tori. Dress, wig, and heels Zig did a little cat walk and in a joking manner and high pitched voice he said looking at me, "I know Honey, I look fabulous," along with a little flip of the hair. "Okay," Tori started, "Zig, take that stuff off. I forgive you for crashing." "Sure thing babe," he said as he went back into the bathroom. 10 minutes later he came out looking like himself again and he gave Tori a peck on the lips. Then they all looked at me and Cam.

"What?" I asked, I hate being the center of attention. "Nothing, it's just, I really like your lipstick," Tristan said slyly. Then I blushed a crazy amount remembering that it's probably smeared all over my lips. I quickly cleaned my face and then I wiped Campbell's too. He made faces the whole time. "Stop being a baby!" I told him. "It's cold!" He complained. "And an ice rink isn't?" I asked challenging him. "I hate when you're right."

…..

It was getting late, and the guys had to get back to Zig's house before his mom started to worry. I didn't want them to leave anymore. "Goodbye Cam," I said trying to hide the fact that I didn't want him to go. "Goodnight Beautiful, don't miss me too much," he said hugging me tightly. He didn't want to leave either. "Ugh, you're impossible," I said jokingly. "So are you Maya Matlin," he said and after a kiss goodbye they were gone.

After a few more hours when we were all ready to go to bed and the lights were off, I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Tristan was already fast asleep, but I heard Tori say, "Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't sleep huh?" she asked as she moved closer to me to try and not wake up Tristan. "Yeah, it's just my stomach." I admitted. "Oh, does it hurt from all the pizza?" She asked concerned. "No, butterflies," I replied, and Tori being the girl she was just said, "Aw."

**So I really hope you guys liked the chapter, I think I am going to introduce an O/C for Tristan in 2 more chapters so be excited for that. And let me know what you think because I really put you guys opinions into consideration. I love you my amazing readers! C:**


	4. Doing what's right

**A/N: Hey you guys! Here's a quick chapter I made for you guys and I really hope you like it! You guys are so great and I just wanted to thank you all. I'd like to dedicated this one to KickinKay's sanity! I wrote this one for you, your review made me laugh. Anyways enjoy!**

**Maya's POV**

"Tori I just don't understand, I mean, we kiss and hold hands, like am I doing something wrong? Why hasn't Campbell asked me out yet?" I exclaimed. We were sitting in her room and I was waiting for her to get ready for school. We decided to walk together today, which I was happy about because lately my self-monologue has been: He doesn't like you. It's because he doesn't want people to know.

No, I say to myself. Stop, he's told me he likes me. "Maybe he's just waiting for the right time, or maybe he just isn't sure you like him as much as he likes you," Tori responded while curling her hair. "Yeah, you're right," I said. I collapsed on her bed, and let out a huge sigh. "Can I do your hair?" Tori asked, trying to take my mind off things. "Sure, but hurry we have to leave soon," I said.

She curled my hair. Then when she was done she told me to borrow her clothes because I had a serious case of mom jeans. Which I know was true, I have had the same clothes for a while and had already asked my mom to get more, agreed but I was going shopping with Tori next weekend.

So I change into a pair of dark skinny jeans, and blue off the shoulder top. When I was done Tori whistled, "Cam won't be able to keep his hand off you!" She said loudly. My face turned a deep red, "Let's just get to school," I said completely embarrassed, and trying to hide the red on my face.

When we got to school we automatically saw Cam and Zig, they were talking on the steps. When Tori saw Zig she ran to him and kissed him, and I just awkwardly sat next to Campbell. "He turned to me and smiled, "Someone looks gorgeous today". I sarcastically replied, "Yeah, Tori does look pretty nice today."

Then he was super cheesy and overdramatically said, "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed because I only see you." I blushed but I still hit him on the arm, which was followed by him saying, "You're so cute when you blush," which only caused me to blush some more. The bell rang and I started fast walking to my locker because I was definitely going to be late. Crap.

I hadn't even notice Cam follow me. "Hey Maya, so um, do wanna hang out today after school. Me you and The Dot?" He asked. "Yeah sure, of course. But I have to get to class, so see you in French?" I asked hugging him. He still hadn't let me go after he said, "Of course."

He was still holding me and looking into my eyes, and then he kissed me, and that's when I realized that nothing ever felt better than just him holding me with his lips on mine. I wanted this moment forever, but the late bell rang and I really didn't want detention, so I ended what was starting to turn into a hallway make out session. "Bye Superstar," I said walking away. "Bye Beautiful," he said walking in the other direction.

…

**Campbell's POV**

I was fifth period, just 2 more periods left before the day was over but I already wanted to rip my ears off. The team was just unstoppable today, they just wouldn't stop making fun of me and I couldn't so much as even look at Dallas without him accusing me of staring at his "sexiness".

Please, I am as straight as possible, but I had no problem with gay people, I wish I could say that about the rest of the Hockey team. My best friend back home was gay, his name's Duncan, and the fact that he was gay never bothered me. He is a great guy and still my best friend.

"So Cam, I heard you turned down Owen's bro. What happened? He isn't your type or do you like them more manly?" Dallas asked sarcastically as the rest of the team snickered behind him. "Well, actually Dallas I don't like any guys. First of all, because I am not gay, for the fourth freaking time. Second, because there's a girl I really like," I said, and as if on cue Maya comes flying down the hallway and says, "Hey Superstar," as she engulfed me in a hug and then a kiss that was getting deeper by the second.

Oh my god, she's so perfect. And when she pulled away I was trying to hide that I hadn't wanted that kiss to end. But I didn't hide it very well. "Hey Beautiful, we still on afterschool?" I asked her as she walked with me, holding my hand. "Yeah, of course," she said smiling, "but I have to get to class so I'll see you later. Bye." She said as she walked away. And that's when I noticed that the entire hockey team had stopped walking, and that they had been watching us the whole time.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I mean did they really think I was gay.

"Wow, nice going Rookie!" Dallas said, slapping me on the back. I was kind of surprised when I realized he wasn't being sarcastic. "What did I do?" I asked confused. "Well, you have a girlfriend, so maybe you're not a fag after all," He said as though what came out of his mouth wasn't fucked up. Then I turned to Owen, "You know, I don't think you're a very good brother. How are you going to be a homophobe when your brother is gay? And how can you just let everyone make fun of him like it's nothing. It's really fucked up, there's nothing wrong with being gay or gay people," I said now looking at them all, "there's something wrong with all of you. Because if someone made fun of you for something you couldn't change, I am pretty sure you'd feel like shit too." And after I said that I walked away, still kind of angry.

When we were younger me and Duncan had each other's backs, and I** always** defended him because if I didn't no one else would. So to see that Tristan's own flesh and blood wouldn't it bothered me, because it reminded me how messed up this world really was, and how much missed Duncan.

**Omg, I am sorry it's so short but I am really busy today but I just needed to update, because I love all my lovely readers! You guys are so great and I felt so guilty yesterday when I didn't update! The second part of this chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow in the afternoon! It's my step-dad's birthday today !And yes, Duncan is Tristan future OC Boyfriend! Who's excited? Leave me a review telling me what you think?**


	5. Cam the Man and his Foxy Lady

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS WAAY LONGER THAN MY OTHER ONE. Duncan is in this chapter, let me know what you think of him! :D and prepare yourself for A LOT of fluff my lovely readers. I LVE YOU ALL, I have more than 50 reviews with only 4 chapters, you guys are great.. ENJOY!**

**Campbell's POV**

I really did miss Dustin, so I decided to call him. I got my phone out of my varsity jacket. It rang three times before he answered, "Hey Cam! Long time no talk!" He greeted me through the phone. "Hey I know, I am so sorry about that," I said. "It's fine, so what's on your mind?" He asked.

The thing about Duncan was that he always knew when something was wrong. "My hockey team is a bunch of dicks," I said sounding kind of annoyed. "Sounds good to me," He said sarcastically. "Really Duncan, now's is not the time for gay jokes," I said, but against my own will I laugh along with my friend.

"Dude, it's always a good time," He said, I could imagine the huge smile on his face. I sighed, "My team is a group of talented homophobes Man." I heard him let out a breath, "You yelled at them didn't you?" He asked, god he knows me way to well. "Yeah," I said, "I just needed to call you because I need a reality check," I said. "It's okay Cam just stick to who you are, because you're a good person," He said attempting to make me feel better.

"But I made fun of a gay kid, I apologized but still. He had a crush on me too, but I thought he was think girl I liked," I said trying to explain the past situation to him. "That sounds… complicated. I have two questions. One, Is he my type? And two, So you got yourself a foxy lady? Hell yeah." He would. "Um, yeah her name is Maya and we're not official yet. And His name is Tristan, tall, ginger, kind of stereotypical guy gay."

"He's a ginger, wow. He sounds cute. And why are you not official yet? What did I tell you?" He asked through the receiver. I was almost embarrassed to say it. I looked around the hall to see if there were any people around before I mumbled, "I'm Cam the Man." "Exactly, so grow some manly balls and ask her out, because I know you, and I know you got it bad," He said rationally.

"You're right, but before I go hang out with my 'foxy lady', when are you coming to Canada? I thought you said you could convince your parents to let you stay with me and my hockey family?" I asked. We have never been away from each other this long, and his parents seemed like they would agree once I was settled. "Yeah, I am working on it. But don't leave the lady waiting my man, bye!" He exclaimed and then hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and saw Maya was only a few feet away from me holding her bag, it's only now I realized I was supposed to be outside 15 minutes ago.

"So Cam the Man, are you gonna keep this foxy lady waiting much longer, or do you want to get out of here?" She asked mocking me. I flushed with embarrassment but I walked toward her, locked arms with her and said, "Call your parents and tell them you'll be home a little later, it's time for a night you'll never forget." Honestly, I had no idea what I planned on doing but she surprisingly did what she was told, and I began mentally putting together a hopefully amazing night for the both of us. I heard Duncan's voice in my head saying, "Time to grow some manly balls."

We walked out of the building, and I told her we had to stop at my house. It was pretty close to the school, and we held hands and were silent almost the whole way there. I opened the door knowing they wouldn't be there. "They aren't home this early on Thursdays," I explained to her. I lead her to my room, once we got inside she plopped down on my bed while I got things I needed. Like my wallet, my skates, and a blanket. I put it in all in my backpack and told Maya we could leave now. Being completely honest with myself I couldn't help but stare while she was in my bed. I just wish I could be in that bed with her for one night, and sleep. Not have sex but sleep, in the most innocent meaning of the word.

…..

**Maya's POV**

Cam ended up taking me to an ice rink, and honestly I was terrified. He got me skates, and helped me put them on. "You look scared," He said smiling. How could he be smiling when I could die out there! "I am scared; I can't skate for my life!" I exclaimed, shaking his shoulders a bit trying to get my point across. "It's okay, I'll teach you," He said, and something in his eyes made me believe him, so I got up took his hands and let him guide me to the ice.

I was still scared, and on the ice I kept stumbling. "Don't think about it, just look in my eyes and pretend were flying," He said comfortingly. "But what if I fall, would you catch me?" I ask, looking into his eyes like he said as we slid across the ice. "If you fall, then I promise I'll catch you," He said, like he understood the double meaning of the words we had just said. That's all I needed to hear, because I was falling, not on the ice, but for Campbell.

And eventually, I was only holding one of his hands, and skating pretty well. "I told you I'd teach you," He said playfully. "Yeah, yeah Superstar," I said. I must have tooken a wrong step because I slipped, and right when I was about to hit the ground I felt arms catch me. I was in the arms of the guy of my dreams as he whispered, "I told you I'd catch you Maya." And it sent goose bumps up my arms, as he held my face and pulled it closer to his, and I felt the familiar feeling of more alive as our lips touched. When we pulled away we were both blushing. "Are you hungry?" He asked me, while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure," I replied, and we found our way off the ice.

We were walking and the beautiful sunny day wasn't so sunny or beautiful anymore. It had become cloudy and a bit cold. I shivered a little in my t-shirt and of course, Cam noticed. He didn't ask if I was cold or if I even wanted his jacket, he just took it off and put it over my shoulders. I was comforted by his scent and the warmth the jacket brought me and put my arms in the sleeves. "Thanks Cam, you didn't have to," I said gratefully. I knew he wasn't that cold though; he still had a hoodie on. "Oh it's okay," he said as we walked into The Dot, and took a booth. I sat next to him instead of across from him.

We ordered nachos, and two cream sodas. I know he did it just for me. As we ate our food we were both pretty quiet, I could tell he was thinking, but every now and again he would look at me with a small smile. "What are you thinking about Superstar?" I asked. "Honestly," He started and grabbed my hand under the table, "You, and I've been thinking about you for a long time. Maya, you make my world stop moving so fast. You make me want to live in the moment."

I didn't even know how you respond. I mean how do I respond this gorgeous guy that calls me beautiful, and tells me I make him want to live in the moment? So I said nothing, I didn't need words for what I wanted to say anyways, I leaned in and kissed him with all my might and lick his bottom lip for entrance our tongues slowing started to battle, I almost didn't want to come up for air. His hot breaths making me want more. But sadly I am a mammal and I need air. So I stopped to breathe, and he paid the check, then we left The Dot.

….

**Campbell's POV**

It was pouring outside when we left The Dot, so I grabbed Maya's hand and we ran to a nearby playground, we went inside the jungle gym and so were covered from the rain. "Do you like the rain?" I asked her. "I love it," She said, dragging us back out into the raging rain, and walking towards a swing set. "Do you want to swing?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. I joined her on the swing set and we laughed at how ridiculous we must look, swinging during a rain shower.

I have never seen Maya look happy the whole time I've known her, and she was soaked and wet, on an old blue swing set. I captured this moment in my mind so I could always remember. The huge smile on her face, the water droplets coming off her drenched hair, it was perfect and the more time I spent with this girl I was convinced; she was perfect.

After about half an hour the rain stopped and I wrapped the blanket I brought around Maya. It was getting pretty late and the sun had gone down. The stars were out and I was walking her home. We weren't as wet as we were before which was a good thing. And as we began to get to get closer to her home I reminded myself. "Grow some manly balls Cam."

"So Maya," I began confidently.

…

**Maya's POV**

After this perfect day me and Cam were walking down my street, close to my house holding hands when he started to talked.

"So Maya," he began, I could tell he was nervous but he was trying to pull himself through it, "I obviously really, really, like you. And when I look in your eyes I can see you feel the same. I meant what I said at the ice rink, if you fell I would catch you, I just need you to give me a chance to catch you. So basically what I am trying to say is; will you be my girlfriend?" He said with a small smile. He standing in front of me and holding both of my hands, we were in front of my house. I swear he could see into my soul. Did he really even have to ask?

"Cam, I thought I made it obvious from the start that all I want is you Campbell," I said, pulling him into a hug and then he kissed me. We've kissed so many times now, but there was something special about this kiss. It made my heart skip a beat and then sore. I swear this moment felt like magic, and maybe some sort of guardian angel looking over me tonight to make it perfect. And when we pulled up for air Campbell looked into my eyes, as I looked into his and he whispered in my ear, "You're one of the best things that have happened to me in a long time."

I smiled and whispered back, "Me too."

**OMG, guys. That literally took forever for me to write. I really hope you guys Like it ! Tell me if you like Duncan's character so much, I didn't want to make him a stereotypical gay person. I wanted to make him a guy who just happened to like guys. I feel like Tristan needs a guy like that. And if you guys do like him then I will surprise you in the next chapter. (: Review my lovely readers!**


	6. I've got a surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or any of the characters but Duncan.**

**And if I did own Degrassi then, I would sleep with Dylan Everret. Repeatedly. Please continue this fanfic, now:**

**Campbell POV**

The night of my amazing date with Maya I decided to call Duncan. "Hey bro, guess what?" I asked excitedly, and sitting up on my bed. "Did you get your lady?" He asked. I smiled wide as I answered, "Yeah." "If you keep smiling like that your face will break," He said with a little laugh. I shifted in my bed. "It's freaky how you always know when I am smiling," I said. "It's easy when I can see you," He replied. I looked around my room and saw a familiar pair of hazel eyes peering at me from the door, and suddenly the huge smile soon my face had gotten bigger.

"No way," I began getting up and hanging up the phone. I opened the door, and in front of me was my best friend. He was a few inches taller than me, he has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and at the moment his smile was just as big as mine as he jumped on me and yelled, "Koala Hug!"

God I missed him; in all honestly I miss everyone. But having him here makes me feel better. "Oh, by the way, Jesse told me to give you one of these," He said, and following that sentence with a casual slap in the face. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. He put in his hands up in defense saying, "Don't shoot the messenger!"

I couldn't stay mad and very soon I was smiling again, "So are you here to stay?" "I don't know let's ask this big ass suit case I had to carry up these stairs," He said going into the hallway and getting said "big ass suit case".

After we were packed, we spent the rest of the night talking. About how he already had been transferred at Degrassi, and how he had planned it all out to be a surprise. Exactly the surprise I needed. Then we talked about Maya, and I guessed I was rambling because he fell asleep. So then I feel asleep too, but my beautiful blonde girlfriend invaded my dreams.

…

**Maya's POV**

I had woken up today feeling renewed, and maybe even a little love struck. I mean, how could I not? The butterflies had made it hard to sleep, but I wasn't tired. If anything I couldn't wait for the day to start I just wanted to see Cam, my superstar. And for the very first time in my life, a guy I could call my boyfriend. I started walking to school and my phone vibrated, it was Cam.

**From: My superstar (:**

**Hey Beautiful, I got a surprise! Can't wait to c u!**

**To: My superstar (:**

**Im so excited to see you, meet you at my locker with the guys!**

I put my phone away as I walked alone to school. I had never noticed how nice Toronto actually was. I had on his hockey jacket, and I wrapped it tighter around me.

….

I walked towards Tristan and Tori. "Maya, Omg! Are you wearing his jacket?" Tori exclaimed, with her mouth opened. "Um, yes." Tristan smiled, "No way! You're dating?" I smiled now, "Yes". "So Cinderella how's Prince Charming?" asked Tristan as he nudged my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him and pretended to be annoyed but then my smile broke my cover. "Come on," pushed Tori, "You know you're dying to tell us!" So then of course I told them how my night was, "Well, he showed me to ice skate, and caught me before I fell. We went to The Dot, and when we left it was raining. We went to the park and started swinging in the rain, and after a while he walked me home. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." After I had finished my little story, they began to squeal.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Why are we squealing?" asked Cam. I turned around as Tori said, "My little Maya is growing up!" I blushed crazily for obvious reasons. I ignored the comment and tried to change the subject by asking, "So Cam, who's your friend." The guy with dark brown extended his hand to Tristan instead of me and said, "My name is Duncan Sheeran, and may I just say that you have _amazing_ taste," while shaking it. Tristan looked a little shocked, we all did. Duncan was smiling and Cam said, "Sorry he's a bit of a flirt." Oh, he's gay. Tristan turned a deep red as he said, "Thank you, I'm Tristan Milligan, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Duncan began smirk a bit, "Trust me when I say that the pleasure is mutual." I don't know if I imagined it but I think that he might have even snuck in a wink.

Cam began to laugh nervously, "So anyways everyone, this is my best friend Duncan, he just transferred to Degrassi from my old school. Duncan, this is Tori, Tristan, and my girlfriend Maya." Duncan looked at me and said, "Oh, so you're the girl Cam put me to sleep talking about last night." I blushed, "I don't know, I said, "Was I Cam?" Cam looked at Duncan and said, "Not cool man." Duncan patted him on the back, "Just helping, and I have to get to class," His eyes looked at Tristan, "Tristan, can you maybe show me where it is?" Tristan turned red again, "Sure, I can." And they left together.

I turned around and saw Tori had quietly gone down the hallway with Zig, it was just me and Cam. I looked at him, and he had been looking at me the whole time. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna kiss me?" I said cheekily. "Well I wouldn't want to keep such a beautiful girl waiting," He said. He inched closer, and the anticipation was growing, but I didn't want anticipation. I wanted his lips on mine, and finally they were. Our mouth opened, and our tongues began to have an epic battle. Magic, sparks, fire. It was there. It was real. "Did I ever tell you you're a great kisser?" I asked, as he walked me to class. "Did I ever tell you that you look _great _in my jacket?" he asked. "No," I replied. "Well," He said, "I should, because you know red was never really my color." I remembered the night with the lipstick and make over and laughed. "Of course not." We arrived at the door of the class and he kissed me once more before I had to go in.

"Goodbye Superstar," I whispered.

"Goodbye Beautiful," he whispered back as he walked away.

**A/N: Hey! OMGOMGOMG. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Honestly I have been a bit brain dead. This chapter was a filler, not gonna lie. I just had to introduce Tristan and Duncan relationship but I promise. SHIT WILL GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER! And I realized that I haven't been putting disclaimers. Let me know what you want to see next chapter! And what you think! Review my lovely readers (: **


	7. But will you still love me tomorrow?

***WARNING* : This chapter might be triggering!**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been very good at updating lately! I really hope the chapter is worth the wait though. If you have any suggestion PM me, don't be shy. And I hope you like it.**

**Maya POV**

Cam has been acting weird lately, he's been avoiding me these past couple of days. I wonder if he just doesn't want to talk to me, maybe I did something wrong to make him mad. I just want to know what happened, one second we are happy and know I don't even know what's happening. Its third period right now and I am walking towards his locker. I slow down a bit thinking "He looks kind of busy; I should talk to him after." But no, I keep walking until I am next to him and I tap him on the shoulder. "Hey Cam, long time no talk," I say casually. He finally turns and looks at me and mumbles, "Yeah I know, I have just been kind of out of my head." I look into to him eyes, he's not there. His mind is somewhere else.

"That's alright, maybe we could go—"I have to go, sorry," He cut me off and walked away to his next class. I was left alone in the hallway. "Bye Superstar," I whispered and I walked away too. I have to find out what's wrong with Cam. And I know exactly who can tell me: Duncan. After the following class, I ran to chase him. "Duncan!" I yelled finally giving up my fail of catching him. "Oh hey Maya, what can I do for you?" He asked stopping in front of me. "Well, actually I was wondering if you could tell me what's wrong with Cam, he hasn't really been talking to me lately," I sad. The smile on Duncan's face left.

He walked to a bench and we sat down then he began to talk again, "Well it's getting close to the anniversary of his brother Jesse's death. Cam doesn't handle it well; he was really close to him. He's the reason Cam plays hockey. He really misses him." The news hit me like a stack of bricks. The story Cam told me about street hockey with his brother, and how he didn't like hockey; it made sense now. "How long has he been dead?" I asked. "Three years," Duncan replied. "How do I help him?" I asked my voice weak. "He needs to know your there for him." "Trust me I will be, thank you Duncan," I said hugging him before walking to my locker.

**Cam POV**

We won the game today. I guess I should be happy but for some reason I am not. I saw Maya in the stands, she was cheering me on. Even though I didn't deserve it after the way I have been treating her lately. It's just hard, to deal with everything at once. Before I could go to my mom and she would me kiss my forehead and say, "It's okay Cam, you just have to keep your head up and stick on the ice." But now she's in a completely different country and I'm here, in Toronto, CA and I can't go home. Why can't I just go home? When I lost Jesse I was devastated, and without the rest of my family here it's just as hard.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Hey rookie, good job on the game. There are a lot of people that are going to want a piece of Cam Saunders now." He opened the door to the locker room and behind it was a group of reporters and photographers, shoving microphones and cameras in my face. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I started to get overwhelmed and to breathe heavy. "Cam!" they all shouted at once. Dallas got them away from me going to another room, and answered their questions for me.

I showered and took of my equipment. One of my skates cut me when I threw it in anger. Then I remember that feeling from before. The feeling of the physical pain helping the emotional pain and without thinking I did it again. This time on purpose, for the first time since last year. I burst into tears. The cuts on my hand where bleeding like crazy, when I grabbed towel to stop it I heard her. "Campbell?" She said in a hushed and weak voice. I looked up and saw Maya, in her eyes were tears, and it was my fault. "Maya, I – I am so sorry," I whispered. I put my head down and closed my eyes, I can't face her. She came and sat down next to me, and held my good hand. "Campbell, it's okay. I know it's all too much right now. I'm here for you when you need to talk." I squeezed her hand, "Thank you."

Maya stayed with me, I told her I didn't want to be alone. I changed back into normal clothes, and we walked to my house. We went into my room and laid down on opposite sides of the bed. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "I don't know, I thought I was done with it. Bad habits die hard, I guess," I told her as I stared at the ceiling. "You've done this before?" She asked, she was looking at me. I showed her some old scars. "After Jesse died, everything felt like it was crashing down. It was like I couldn't be happy. And now that I am so far away from my family, it feels like that again. It's getting happy that's the problem, it's staying happy."

"Promise me you'll get help?" She said with pleading eyes. "I swear to you," I said. I looked at clock, and it read 11:02 pm. "You have to go don't you?" I said, sad that she had to go. She looked at the clock and then again at me. She picked up her phone and called someone. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Mom, I am gonna sleepover Tori's tonight. We have an important project due tomorrow." And then said, "Okay, goodnight, I love you." Then she hung up. "I'm not going anywhere," She said coming closer. I took her into my arms and kissed her, a kiss that I felt as though I needed to survive, and even after it was over she stay in my arms.

Eventually we had to go to bed. I let her borrow a shirt and pajama pants, and we both got back into bed. Maya snuggled up to me and kissed me goodnight. I didn't sleep for a while; I just stayed looking at the girl in my arms. I kissed her head, and told her what I had been feeling for a while.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

The girl I thought was asleep opened her eyes slightly and whispered back, "I love you too." After both of us went to sleep in each other's arms and I couldn't help but wonder: Will she still love me tomorrow?

**I really hope you guys liked the chapter; it's one of the favorites I have written so far. Review and let me know what you think! I love you all for being amazing readers! (: **

**IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 100 REVIEWS! :D**


	8. Snoring and Carnivals

**A/N: OMG, GUYS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY. But here's my present to you! A new chapter. I tried to make it extra fluffy for you guys. Enjoy :D**

**Cam POV**

I yawned and rub my opened, groaning at the morning light entering my room. I heard a light snore and I looked down. Right there on my chest was the lightly snoring, drooling, adorable Maya. I didn't want to wake her, but I did want to get up. So like anyone else would, I awkward shifted my body off the bed. And gracefully fell on my ass. Nice Campbell, good job, I told myself. I was still on the floor, and I heard the sheets on my bed moving, and then a small yawn. Then I heard a very groggy Maya say, "Campbell?"

I got up from the floor, and laughed a little, "Um, I fell." She smiled, "I see." I smiled too, "Good morning beautiful." "Campbell don't you dare tell me I am beautiful right now. I probably looked like a wreck," She moaned in a whiney voice and rolled around in the sheets as covered her face. I laughed at her. "Oh, you do. But you're still beautiful. You could be wearing mud and I would still tell you that you look beautiful." "You know I would kiss you, but I think I am going to brush my teeth first," She said getting up and going into the bathroom. After she got out I showered and brushed my teeth. I put a towel around my waist and made my way back to my room. And as got out I heard Maya.

"OMG, Cam! We're so late! We are beyond late..." She slowly drifted off when she saw me. She sort of just stared at me. I couldn't help it; I had to, "Like what you see?" I said with a wink. She blushed an extremely bright red. I looked at my girlfriend, who was still crimson and stumbling with her words because of my shirtless flirting. I should be shirtless more often. "Um, you should, um, I'll be right outside the door," she said walking out of the room in frustration. Once I put on some clothes, I opened the door and let Maya in.

"Maya we're skipping school today," I said. "But I've never skipped before," She said sitting on the bed. I sat next to here, "Come on, it will be fun." I was always good at convincing people. I put on my best smile and look her in the eyes with a lost puppy look, "Come on Maya, today we escape reality," I said taking her hand. "Okay. You win, but I didn't bring clothes and I can't exactly wear your boxers in public," She said making a very valid point.

"Is anyone at your house right now?"

"No. Katie is at school, and my parents are at work."

"Time for operation Get-Mayas-Clothes."

"You're so lame," She said playfully punching my shoulder.

Maya and I were in her room. She had gotten ready and we left her house soon after that. "So," she said as she turned and looked at me, "What do you think we should do the day we escape reality." I looked at my watch: 10:47 am. We had plenty of time to do whatever our hearts desired. "How do you feel about carnival rides?" I asked her with a small smile on my face. "I love carnivals, is that your way of saying we're going to one?" She asked. "Yes, it is actually."

The place had just opened for the day and it was basically deserted. So Maya and I didn't have to wait to ride any of the rides we wanted to or to play the games. I am not gonna lie, a lot of those games I lose and felt emasculated, but I won one that had to do with hockey. I won Maya a bear; she decided to name it after me. His name is CamBear Superstar Matlin. I think it's a cute name. We walked around the grounds, and rode simple rides. Then I turned to Maya with a cheesy smile on my face and said, "Wanna be cliché and ride the Ferris wheel my love?" I even put out my elbow and she attached hers to mine.

And when we were in the cart and had just began moving Maya turned to me and said, "I have a confession to make… I am scared of heights." I let out a little laugh, "It's okay I am right here."

"It's not funny, what if the cart comes loose and we die painful deaths?" She exclaimed overdramatically. I put my arms around her shoulder and brought her closer, "I don't know about you M, but there is no one I would rather die a painful death because of heights with," I said romantically. She pushed me in the arm, "Wow, Cam way to be supportive!" I laughed and cheekily said, " You love it." She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. Everything was okay, until Maya looked down. She looked back up at me and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Don't look down, just looked at me," I said trying to comfort her. She didn't, she was scared. "You look cute when you're scared," I flirted trying to make her feel better. "Are you flirting with me while I am scared for my life?" "Yes, yes I am," I said doing a bad Elvis Presley impression. Maya didn't even try to hold in her laugh, "You're terrible at impressions," she said.

I laughed harder, "Thank you, thank you very much," I sad doing another. "I hate you," she said jokingly. "I love you too." Then she leaned in and kissed me. God, I love kissing this girl. After we kissed she snuggled into my chest and whispered, "I am not scared anymore." And the rest of the ride we looked out from the Ferris wheel and looked at the view.

After the ride, we left the fair ground, it was getting late and it was time for me to get Maya home. We were walking, and I couldn't hold in what I was thinking much longer. "Maya," I began, "Are you sure you love me. Are you sure you didn't just feel the need to say it back?" She stopped walking. Then she looked straight in my eyes and said, "Honestly Campbell, today, yesterday, tomorrow, I love you. In five months I am going to love you. I know what I feel Cam. And you're always going to be my first love. You're my superstar." I had no words for what she had just said to me. For the girl I cared so much about, for the girl that kept me sane here, for the girl I love.

But I spoke anyways, "I don't know what to say, except for I love you too, and to do this." And I kissed her, with all the passion and love my body could possibly muster into a kiss because words couldn't possibly tell her how much she meant to me, and I was hoping maybe this would.

A little too soon we were in front of her house. She hugged me, and I kissed her before she had to walk through the front door. And as she walked I called out, "I love you Beautiful!"

And she called back, "I love you too Superstar!"

**A/N: I'm sorry, I feel like I took so long to update but thank you so much so the reviews! They are so amazing and I love all my readers. I really hope you like the chapter! Tell me about your favorite part, or anything really!**


	9. Puckbunnies and Mud

**A/N: OH MY GLOB, NEW CHAPTER. BREAK OUT THE TISSUES GUYS.**

**Cam's POV**

The game just ended, we won; and I am in the locker room getting changed. I hear someone come in and I really hope it's not Dallas with reporters again. It's not. It's Alana.

Alana is a girl, she has long brown hair and wears a little too much make up, and right now she is wearing the tiniest of all skirts and no jacket even though it's freezing in the arena. "Hey Cam, Omg great job during the game. I am so pumped that you won," She said as she inched closer to me with every word.

"Um, hey Alana. Yeah it'd pretty cool I guess," I said trying to get away from her and back up as much as possible. "You looked so cute in your hockey uniform," She said looking at me smiling. "Thanks," I said a little uneasy and realizing I was wearing no shirt. Awesome.

"You know I really like you Cam," She said, and before I could even say anything attacking her lips had found their way to mine. She even stuck her tongue in my throat, forcing me to kiss back. I pulled away though. And that's when I saw her; Maya was standing there with a bear dressed like a hockey player and her mouth open from what she had just witnessed. She threw the bear to the ground, "Wait Maya! Please let me explain," but she didn't stop, she kept walking and as she made a dash for the door, in a choked up voice she says, "I think I saw enough."

Before I even tried to get Maya I turned to Alana full of rage. "What the fuck is a matter with you, you stupid puck bunny! You ruined everything! I have a girlfriend," I said screaming at her. Alana began crying too, and she slowly walked away. Great, now I've made two girls cry in one day.

I put on a shirt, and made my way out of the locker room. I walked all around the arena, looking for Maya or at least someone who could tell me where Maya is. I found Tristan and Duncan. "What did you do to Maya?" Tristan asked angrily. Ugh, shit. "Please tell me you know where she is?" I avoided his question, but thank the lord he didn't avoid mine. "She said she was going to Tori's, she was balling her eyes out when she left," Duncan said, "Go get her, and don't fuck this up." These are words of encouragement from my best friend ladies and gentlemen.

I got a ride to Tori's house from one of the hockey players that aren't a complete douche bag. I walk into the building where Tori's loft is and get into the elevator. When I get to level 5 I walk to door 1-D, and knock on the door. Tori opened the door, looked at me, rolled her eyes and shut the door in my face. Alright, good practice Cam; time to go in for the kill.

I knock on the door again. Tori answered again, she gave she a death glare and in not-the-nicest tone said, "What do _you_ want." I looked at this girl who probably hated me more than Maya right now with pleading eyes, "Please let me talk to Maya." "Why would I let you talk to her, you broke her heart." And I know I did, I saw the hurt in Maya's eyes as she had flooded the locker room. "Alana kissed me, she came in while I saw getting ready to come out and see Maya. Maya came and surprised me with a bear, and walked in on what looked completely different from what it was." Tori eyed me suspiciously, "Slutty Alana?" She questioned. "Yes, the slutty one," I nodded.

Tori finally budged and let me into her home. "Maya, Cam's here!" As I followed Tori to her living room the first thing I noticed was the table. It had ice cream, snacks, and chick flicks stacked onto it.

The next thing I noticed was Maya, she had eyeliner and mascara smudged on her pale skin and her blonde hair that had been curled at the end earlier was messed up. She was wrapped in a blanket and was eating like she was storing it in her stomach for the apocalypse. God bless her.

That's when Tori announced my arrival, "Maya, Cam is here." She turned and barely looked at me as if it hurt her to look me in the eyes, "I really don't want to see you right now Cam." Her voice was hoarse from crying, and I felt a pang in my heart and tears began to fill my eyes. I didn't look at Maya or Tori after Maya said that, I wiped away a silent tear and walked myself to the door. I started to walk to my house it is far but I was the last worry I had.

…..

It was probably around 7:30 pm and I had gotten back from Tori's a few hours ago, and like the mature people I am. I laid on my bed and started to cry. "Cam, you've been crying for at least an hour. If she doesn't want to listen to you, then fuck I don't know; make her listen!" Duncan shouted at me as I groaned in my bed. "Honestly Cam, get yourself together and go get Maya because she's more crushed than you are!" Tristan said right after. Tristan has been around a lot since him and Duncan are kind of a thing now. My face was stuffed in my pillow and I was trying to ignore them as much as possible. I heard whispers and footsteps coming towards me, then I was being lifted; Tristan was holding my legs and Duncan had my arms. They carried me all the way to the driveway, and then Duncan said, "Don't come back until you got back your foxy lady! Remember, you're Cam the man!"

So I began to walk, trying to buy myself time. I kept thinking of Maya, and about what she told me two days ago. _She looked straight in my eyes and said, "Honestly Campbell, today, yesterday, tomorrow, I love you. In five months I am going to love you. I know what I feel Cam. And you're always going to be my first love. You're my superstar." _ My thoughts were like a whirlwind in my head, they went from her laugh, to her smile, to her blonde hair, to her love of music, even her snore. I love her. I am undeniably in love with this girl.

I thought I was walking nowhere but when I realized I was close to the park from Maya and I's first date I walked toward it. Memories of a smiling and laughing Maya swinging in the rain with me invaded my head. As if by my terrible luck it began to rain, almost as hard as the night of swings and laughing. I had only at this moment realized I was in my pajamas. God, I hate Duncan.

I was making my way to the swings, when I realized one of the swings was taken by a girl. I only knew one that would swing in the rain. I got closer and I noticed Maya wasn't smiling, and if it wasn't for the rain the tear streaming down her face would have been more noticeable. Maya didn't see me; she wasn't paying attention to anything around her. She was stuck in her own mind for now.

Time to take action, "Maya!" I shouted. She looked at me, the sadness in her eyes growing with anger instead. She got off of the swing and walked towards me. Her face was angry and she began to yell at me, "What happened to '_I love you'_ or even, "_I can't think of wanting anyone else'_ huh Cam?" the rain was pouring down on the both of us, harder than before, " Why did you do this to me Cam. I wasn't lying, when I said I love you. Were you? Why did you throw it all away for a puck bunny?" She doesn't know how much I meant it.

"I didn't kiss Alana, she kissed me Maya. I do love you; I love you so much I don't even know what to do with myself. Alana came into the locker room and shoved her tongue down my throat. I swear to you I love you. And right now, in all honesty, I know I'll always love you. I'll love you even if at some point you're not mine anymore," I looked deep in her crystal blue eye, and smiled a little just at the sight of them, "I just don't know what to say but that I love you." And you know what she said?

_Nothing._

I was waiting for her to say something, begging her with my eyes to even say a few words. When she didn't I turned around and started to walk away, I've had enough hurt for one day. I felt more tears come from my eyes. _Goodbye Beautiful, I truly do love you_. Then I felt someone tackle me to the ground, thankfully it was… Maya?

"I love you too Cam," she said smilingly shyly at the fact she was on top of me, in the rain, telling me she loved me. I kissed her, because I learned from Maya that when I'm at a loss of words; kiss her. It helps.

Kissing in the rain: romantic.

Kissing in the muddy grass on top of each other: Better.

"So, why are you wearing pajamas?" She asked smiling and confused.

**A/N: Here's a longer-than-usual chapter for not updating in a while! THANK YOU FOR SAYING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. LOVE YA. HAD FUN WRITING THIS. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. REVIEW. The more reviews I get the faster I update to be honest. Tell me your favorite part! :DDDD**


	10. Stars and Promises

Maya's POV

"Cam, where are we going," I asked my boyfriend impatiently trailing behind him. I was currently blindfolded. Leave it to Campbell Saunders to tap on your window, and sneak you out of your house when your parents are sleeping just because he wanted to show you something. I had butterflies, but mostly I'm tired, we've been walking for a while.

"Aw, come on Maya, don't make me ruin the surprise! We're almost there I promise." We walked for a while in silence, but in the kind of silence that feels nice, like there was no need for words. As he held my hand and lead the way, I felt safe and I never got sick of holding his hand. Even though I was blindfolded I could imagine the look of excitement on his face waiting for my reaction.

I feel him let go of my hand, and suddenly my blindfold is coming off. Cam whispers in my ear, "And we're here; beautiful huh?" I look around and we're in the woods, a part where the trees are cleared off and you can see the stars perfectly. It really was beautiful.

Cam put down a blanket for us that he had stolen from my room earlier, and after he lay down I curled into his chest. I loved being able to do this so much, being able to feel him there and his heart beat drumming against my ear.

"I think stars are beautiful, but they're all lies," I tell him, he's so close to my face I can feel him breathe.

"And why are they all lies Maya Matlin?" He asks, now looking at the sky that's filled with stars in all directions.

"Because even though they are beautiful, there are light-years away from us and we might be admiring something that was gone a long time ago; false promise," I said, and after the words left my mouth he looked straight at me.

"I think that maybe that's what I like best about them, that they're still there after they're gone. Gone from what they were, but their presence is still there for everyone in sight to see. I think it holds some kind of importance," he said so thoughtfully, and I all I could think was that I love him.

"Maybe it's not a false promise then, maybe it's just a normal promise to always be there," I said, and I snuggled into his chest more, and I could smell his cologne all over his clothes.

"Maya?"

"Yeah Campbell?"

"I promise to always be there," And right then, that's when I kissed him. And it wasn't a super passionate kiss, but it wasn't a peck either. Our kiss had love, and my brain went fuzzy as our mouths worked in sync. And his hands were on my face, and mine were in his hair, and it felt just like I think heaven would.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, but even then I didn't want to stop. But we had to get home, because according to my cellphone it was 2:04 AM. So we rolled up my blanket, and Cam started walking me home.

"How do you think you did on the French exam?" I asked Cam, swaying our hands as we walk.

"I know that I bombed it completely."

"How? We studied all weekend!" I exclaimed.

"I think we were studying the wrong material Maya, kissing didn't seem to be on the final," I blush when he says that, I almost forgot about what really happened at our study sessions this week.

"It's such a shame," I say grabbing his collar, "you would have passed with flying colors." We kissed. This kiss was full of want. I needed more, and more. It's all tongues and lips and he's doing it all so well. And suddenly I wish that we weren't on a sidewalk against a lamp post. I wish we were lying down, I wish…

Whoa, those health teachers weren't kidding around about the hormones were they?

"We should, um, we should keep walking," Cam says breathing heavily. And I agree and we walk in silence once again.

And when we reached my window, he gave me a boost to get inside.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah Maya?"

"I don't wanna say goodbye, not yet." I say pleading with my eyes for him to stay.

"I don't either," he said smiling at me.

"Can you sleep here tonight just this one time?" I begged, and please, please, pleased. And he just laughed and said alright. I helped him up into my room, and then shut the window.

"Won't your parents check on you and find me here?" He asked nervously.

"No, tomorrow's Sunday, Katie isn't here, and my parents leave for work early, plus I'm locking the door," I said sounding as convincing as possible. It was just another one of those times, when you're having such a good time with a person you don't want them to leave.

"Okay, but it's late we should go to sleep," He said, and he kissed me on the forehead.

I found some pajamas, and I changed right in front of him, slowly slipping off my shirt and pants from earlier and leaving me in my underwear and bra; a nice blue lacey one Tori made me buy. And I could feel his eyes on my body.

"I, uh—should I turn around?" He asked awkwardly, he's so adorable.

"Um, you don't have to now, I'm done," I say pointing to my pajamas.

"Oh, oh yeah," He says still dazed, and he starts taking off his pants, but leaves his shirt on as he shuts off the light and climbs into bed with me.

"I can't wait to hear you snore again, it was so cute the first time," He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I DO NOT SNORE, I think.

"Ugh no, it's awful!" I say completely embarrassed.

"Why it sounds so angelic, kind of like," And he start to make snoring noises, that sounded a lot like pigs.

"Thank you, it's a gift," I say back sarcastically.

"Goodnight Beautiful," Cam says, and then he gives me a small kiss on the mouth.

"Goodnight Superstar," I say stealing another kiss from him.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," He whispers back.

And that night I fell asleep thinking of the stars in the sky, and about their promises. And then I think about Cam. I think about him next to me right now, and I think about how I hope that he's my star, and that even when he's gone he's there.


End file.
